No Idea A Carlos Pena Love Story
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: When Carly Rae's parents die in a car crash, she finds out she has a brother who lives in L.A., James Maslow from Big Time Rush! When she goes and moves in with her brother ( James ), Carlos, Kendall, and Logan, Will she find herself falling for one of her brothers best friends? And will he feel the same way? Or Will her past come back to haunt her?
1. What's going on?

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Carly Rae's P.O.V.**

_Pain... Pain was all I could feel. I heard the door unlock and tensed up, I knew what was coming. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, grinning evilly before he kicked me in the stomach again and again. I screamed from the pain tears streaming down my face._

_"Shut up! I told you to KEEP QUIET!"_

_He yelled at me kicking me harder. Then I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. I took one last blow, and my world went black..._

"AAAHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming and looked around scared, I was in my room, it was just a dream. I sighed.

_**"WHOO HOO! All the Windows Down..."**_

I jumped at the sound of my alarm and got up to shut it off.

I walked to the bathroom and did my makeup then got dressed, leaving my hair in it's natural waves.

I walked downstairs and said goodbye to my parents.

Giving them a hug and kiss and walked out the door to the bus stop.

**- A Few hours later -**

5th period, school was almost over.

I was working on my language arts paper for who my role model is when I heard the door open, I didn't bother looking up though, it was probably just a teacher.

I heard whispering and then footsteps, I ignored it and went back to my paper.

A few seconds later I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a guy wearing a hat with a bit if hair that was burnette like mine, sticking out, and shades.

"Carly? Pack up your things ok? You're coming with me." He whispered.

"Who are you?" I whispered back.

"I'm your brother, I'll explain everything on the way to your house ok?".

I looked at him weird but nodded and packed up my school things. When I finished packing up I followed him out to his car and saw three other boys in it.

I stopped walking, not sure I should trust him, I knew I didn't have a brother, did I?

He stopped,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I don't know who you are, I'm not getting in a car with a bunch of guys I don't know!"

He sighed and looked around, there was nobody else in the parking lot, and took off his hat and shades.

"Carly, I'm your brother, James Maslow.

My eyes widened in realization, he had the same hazel eyes as me and the same color hair.

My brother was James Maslow from Big Time Rush!

He smiled and walked towards me and we hugged.

"But who are those other guys?" I questioned.

He smiled and pointed to them,

"The two guys in the back are Kendall and Logan, and the guy in the passenger seat is Carlos."

"I didn't know I had a brother, or that he was James Maslow from Big Time Rush... Why am I just now meeting you?"

His expression turned from happy to sad.

"I'll explain everything later ok? Now we're going to your house, you can sit in the back with Kendall and Logan, don't worry, they're nice guys." He chuckled a little.

I nodded and got in the back in between Logan and Kendall, they all introduced themselfs and we all started talking.

We talked untill we reached my house, and we all got out.

"Ok Carly, we're going to help you pack up your things ok? You can get all you clothes if you want..."

I looked at him confused.

"Why would I pack my things James?"

He looked like he was going to cry, Kendall came over and pat his shoulder, James walked up to me and hugged me tight.

"Carly, Mom and Dad got into a car accident, they-they didn't make it." His voice cracked and I took in what he just said.

He released me from his hug, I saw tears steaking down his face.

"Are-are you ok?" He asked looking sad but concerned.

I stood there finally understanding what James had just said, Mom and Dad were gone...

I sunk to my knees and started crying, I felt four bodies surround mine in a hug.

We went inside and I was still crying, the guys comforted me and eventually we all started to pack my things.

When we finished packing my things I looked at James,

"Why am I packing though?"

"You're going to come live with us!" He smiled slightly.

I guess he saw the nervousness on my face because he then laughed and said,

"We're not that bad, think of Logan, Kendall and Carlos as your older brothers."

"Yeah!" Logan chimed in,

"We"ll always be there for you." Kendall said hugging me with Logan and James.

"No matter what." Carlos added smiling and coming into the hug.

I nodded, "Thanks guys." I smiled through watery eyes.

We packed up all my stuff in the car and headed off to the airport.

**Don't forget to Review! ;) **

**Thanks Everyone! Love you all!:D**

**Xoxo EM**


	2. Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

I looked around frantically, where was I?

I looked around at my surroundings, I was standing on the side of a street, I started to recognize it, the crossroad a few miles away from where I lived.

Why was I here?

I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. I tried to scream, wave my arms, something to get the cars on the road to notice me and help me but it was no use, my voice wouldn't come, the cars just passed by like I wasn't there.

I looked around again but this time something caught my eye, my parents car.

I looked closely and saw my mom in the passenger seat and my dad in the drivers seat, waiting for the red light to turn green. I saw an oncoming truck as the light turned green.

My eyes widened as soon as I realized what was happening, I was seeing the car crash that killed my parents. I finally found my voice and screamed out as loud as I could.

"NOOO! STOP!"

CRASH!

To late.

The truck ran the red light and smashed into the side of the car, flipping it twice.

I heard the glass shattering, the impact of the cars colliding, the crunching metal, sirens of an ambulance, everything.

Suddenly my world was spinning. I tried to shout for my parents, but I no longer had my voice. Everything went black.

"NOOOOO!"

I shot up from the bed, sweating and shaking from pure fear, hot tears running down my face.

I buried my face in my hands and started crying even harder.

"Carly? What's wrong baby girl?"

I jumped at the voice and looked up to see James standing in the doorway.

Once he saw the tears rimming my eyes and streaking down my face he quickly walked up to me and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into his warm embrace and told him about my nightmare.

I sniffled, "It was so bad James! I wish I didn't have to watch."

I sobbed into his soft t-shirt and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shhh. It's ok Carly."

He soothed.

**~**Nobodies P.O.V.**~**

"What's going on?" Carlos appeared in the doorway.

A look of genuine concern and worry appeared on his face when he saw Carly and heard her sobs, her teary face buried in James's t-shirt.

He walked over and sat on the other side of her, rubbing her back soothingly along with James.

He looked up at James questionably.

"She had a nightmare about the car crash." James whispered to him.

He nodded, knowing the crash he was talking about and continued to rub her back with James.

"Shhh. It's ok baby girl." James whispered into her ear before kissing her head lightly.

Soon Carly's sobs became quieter, but not completely gone as she slowly drifted off to sleep again in her brothers arms.

James heard Fox whimpering along with Sydney to be let outside. He checked his watch to see that it was 6:00 in the morning.

He looked down at Carly who was mostly asleep now, then back at Carlos.

Carlos opened his arms as James gently laid her down in his lap before getting up to let the dogs outside. He quickly turned around a mouthed "Thank You" to Carlos. He nodded in return and laid down with Carly and started to sing Worldwide softly to comfort her. She soon relaxed onto his arms and soothing voice, and finally fell asleep, feeling safe and protected in the Latinos strong arms. Carlos soon allowed himself to fall asleep after he made sure she was sleeping herself.

James walked in quietly to check on his little sister and Carlos to find them both sleeping soundly, Carlos holding Carly close. James smiled at the two and walked out quietly closing the door behind him. He figured that Carlos had fallen asleep shortly after Carly. He walked out into the living room and told Logan and Kendall to try to be quiet so they could sleep after explaining what had happened, they both nodded and continued eating their breakfast while watching the news at a low volume.

James sat down and watched with them.

Suddenly something came up that caught their attention.

"Kendall can you turn it up a little?" James asked, still looking at the headline at the bottom that read,

"Jail cell empty, 19 year old male..."

He nodded and turned it up a little.

"Today it was discovered that a nineteen year old male has broken out of jail. His name is Jack Monroe, he was arrested for beating his girlfriend, Carly Rae Maslow."

The news reporter was saying, a picture of the girl appeared on the screen.

James couldn't believe his eyes.

The picture on screen was HIS little sister, Carly Rae Maslow.

**~***James's P.O.V.***~**

My jaw dropped open at what I was hearing. Carly? My baby sister, was beaten by this guy? Who's now broken out of jail?!

"James? JAMES!"

I jumped at Kendall's voice.

"You alright bro?" Kendall asked.

I looked at him and saw the shock on his and Logan's face to.

"Y-yeah, just a little shocked..."

He nodded and we finished watching the rest of it.

By the end we had found out what had happened. Jack had kidnapped her and she was at his house for 3 weeks. Then finally, one of his neighbors heard loud screams coming from the house and called the police. The police arrived as soon as possible and found Carly laying on the ground, bloody and unconscious. Jack was immediately arrested and Carly was rushed to the hospital.

I had No Idea Carly had been through all that. My baby sister, was hurt in ways that nobody should be hurt, treated like no girl should ever be treated, and honestly, that made me pretty upset.

**~~***Carlos's P.O.V.***~~**

I woke up with Carly snuggled up to me, my arms around her holding her close, still sleeping. I smiled tiredly and closed my eyes again, hoping to get a little more sleep. I felt Her move a little in my arms. I opened my eyes to see if she was waking up, but she was still asleep. She mumbled and suddenly started kicking in her sleep.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled kicking more.

"JACK STOP! LET ME GO!" She yelled and kicked around even more in her sleep.

"Carly? Carly!" I said panicked, putting my hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently to wake her up.

She woke up and sat up panicked with tears running down her cheeks.

She looked around frantically realizing where she was. She looked at me and came into my arms almost immediately. I held her close and rubbed her back.

"Shhhhh. It's ok Carly, it was only a dream."

She shook her head.

"H-He wouldn't s-stop. I c-couldn't get away." She sobbed.

"Who?" I asked

She just shook her head and buried herself into my arms again.

Suddenly the door burst open causing us both to jump.

"What happened?! Is everything ok?!"

James yelled panicked.

I nodded.

"Everything's fine, just another nightmare."

James sighed a bit of relief before going over to Carly.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want some breakfast? Kendall and Logan made eggs and bacon."

She nodded still in my arms and we got up.

We all walked into the living room and ate breakfast.

"So, um Carly,"

James started.

She looked up from her breakfast, her face still a little red and puffy from crying before, but she was feeling much better now.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we saw something kinda interesting on the news this morning..."

**Not much of a cliffhanger but still.:) Love you all! Thank you! ;D Don't forget to leave a nice review! :D **

**XOXO EM**


	3. The Awful Truth

**3. No Idea Chapter Three - The Awful Truth**

**DISCLAIMER- I Sadly do not own Big Time Rush! **

**If I did I would be dating Kendall... or Logan.. or Carlos.. or James.. ;) ANYWAYS, Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**~***Nobodies P.O.V.***~**

"So, um Carly,"

James started.

She looked up from her breakfast, her face still a little red and puffy from crying before, but she was feeling much better now.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we saw something kinda interesting on the news this morning..."

"And?"

James didn't know how to break this to her, she didn't even know that he or Kendall and Logan knew about it.

"A guy broke out of jail today, his name is Jack Monroe."

He eyes widened, "J-Jack Monroe?"

James nodded sadly, "We saw the whole story on the news about what happened."

Carlos looked at him confused, "What happened?"

Logan hit his arm.

"Ow!" He gave Logan a 'What was that for?!" Look.

Logan mouthed back 'Later."

Carlos nodded and went back to his breakfast.

"S-so you know what happened?"

James nodded and got up to hug her.

"It's ok. He can't get you ok? We"ll be here to protect you."

Kendall, Carlos and Logan got up and hugged her too.

"P-promise?" Carly whimpered as they all let her go aside from Carlos who pulled her close to him.

"We promise baby girl." He said and kissed her head.

Carly buried her head in his chest and cried. All the memories of Jack were coming back and hitting her like a ton of bricks, she couldn't handle it. She started breathing faster.

James eyes widened once he realized what was going on.

"Her inhaler!" He yelled as he ran upstairs.

He burst into the room Carly was staying in and ran to her bag, digging through it until he found what he was looking for, Carly's inhaler. He was almost afraid she hadn't packed it. She hadn't had an asthma attack since she was about five years old.

He clutched the inhaler in his hand and ran downstairs tossing it to Carlos.

Carlos put the inhaler in Carly's mouth and pressed the button on the top.

Carly took a deep breath and calmed herself down a little.

"I-I-" she started but Carlos cut her off.

"Shh, just calm down a little alright Carly?"

She nodded and hugged him.

Carlos hugged her back carefully, as if she were glass and if he hugged her too tight she might shatter.

He picked her up and carried her to her room.

"How about we have a movie marathon together. Just you and me, no one else. Does that sound good?" Carlos smiled sweetly at her.

Carly sniffled and nodded as she started to smile a little.

"That sounds great. Thank you Carlos."

Carlos smiled a little wider, proud that he got Carly to smile that beautiful smile of hers that he loved so much.

"Anything for you Beautiful."

She smiled a little wider and blushed as they walked into her room.

Carlos set Carly down on her bed and walked over to the movie shelf.

"What do you want to watch first?"

"Oh, do you guys have the Batman movies?" Carly asked perking up a bit.

Carlos chuckled. "Well of course, Logan's a Batman Fanatic, he loves Batman." Carlos chuckled.

"Can we watch a Batman movie please?"

Carlos chuckled.

"Of course." He smiled as he put the first movie, Batman Begins, in and went back to lay in the bed beside Carly.

She immediately snuggled close to him. Carlos smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as he pressed play for the movie to begin.

They were halfway through the movie when James came upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on in James." Carly answered.

James turned the bronze colored door knob and opened the door.

He smiled at Carlos knowingly.

James had always known that Carlos had liked his sister, in more ways than one, but he wasn't against it, he knew the latino boy would take care of his little sister.

"Movie marathon?"

Carlos nodded and paused the movie.

"What's up? You look like somethings bothering you James." Carlos said as James walked over.

He looked at Carly.

"The um, the funeral is in two days, we'll have to go back tomorrow, just for the funeral, then we'll be back here at home alright?"

Carly nodded and hugged her older brother tight, he hugged her back just as much.

See you to lovebirds later." James said smirking when they pulled away from their hug, causing both Carly and Carlos to blush, look at each other, blush some more, and look away.

James chuckled.

"Carlos, can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Carlos nodded and followed James out of the room after telling Carly she could start the movie again and that he would be back soon.

James pulled Carlos into his room.

"So what's up man?" Carlos asked.

"You need to make a move dude."

"W-What? What are you talking about James?" Carlos stuttered nervously.

"Carlos, come on, I Know You Know exactly what I'm talking about, I see the way you look at Carly and I see the way she looks at you, you both obviously like each other, A LOT, so go for it and make a move!"

"But I don't want to do anything to soon, I mean, some guy, who she's obviously is afraid of just broke out of jail, by the way, what was the story? And who is Jack?"

James sighed.

"Her abusive ex boyfriend."

Carlos' eyes widened as James told him everything they had heard on the news that morning.

By the time he was finished Carlos' jaw dropped.

James just nodded. "I know, I know, it's bad. But right now she needs someone, and as her brother, I give you my blessing, now go and make a move Los!" James said as he pushed him out the door and winked before closing his bedroom door, leaving Carlos just standing there, kinda not believing what all had just happened.

Carlos shook his head and headed for Carly's room.

He opened the door and saw Carly watching the movie, completely in a trance by the movie.

Carlos smiled and closed the door behind him.

Carly broke out of the trance she was in watching the movie and looked at Carlos. She paused the movie as Carlos walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed.

"So what did James want to talk to you about?" Carly asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Just some stuff..." He trailed off.

"So listen, I uh, wanted to know, if maybe, you know if you aren't busy, or anything, um, if you would, ah maybe go out with me, for dinner tomorrow? Just you and me. If that's ok. Or-" Carlos stuttered nervously before Carly cut him off.

"I would love to go on a dinner date with you tomorrow Carlos, that sounds amazing." She smiled wide.

"Really? Awesome!" Carlos smiled wide.

He laid down next to her and she started the movie again, both of them filled with so much joy, they didn't even know what to do.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Carlos." Carly smiled wide as Carlos got up to put in the next Batman movie.

"Me either." He smiled wide as he walked back to the bed and laid back down next to Carly.

They snuggled up close together, Carly in Carlos' arms, Carlos holding her close.

They couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. In fact, it couldn't come quick enough!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it! Sorry if it's short!:) Leave some nice reviews please! 33 One review = being sexyfied ;D (We're all already sexy, but a little more couldn't hurt right? ;D)**

**XOXO EM ;)**


End file.
